Two years of pain and confusion
by foxgirl123
Summary: It's been two years since Kakuzu died and left Hidan alone. One day during walking it pours down raining and Hidan finds himself at Kakuzu's grave. what does it mean and why does he find himself in a hospital room. R&R please. rated T for Hidan' mouth


Two years, it had been two years since Kakuzu had died and left Hidan alone. When he died Hidan pretended not to care, but days later he stayed in his room and cried. "Hidan" Deidara said walking into the Zealot's room. "What" he asked. "We are all worried about you un. You need to go out and breathe fresh air" he said.

"I'm fine" Hidan said looking at him. "You always say this when we know you're not. Now go take a walk or something. Leader even said to un" Deidara sighed and Hidan growled. "Fine!!" he yelled and grabbed his scythe and left. "Please Hidan, don't be upset anymore un" Deidara thought as he watched him leave

~~~~

Hidan walked through the forest, he didn't want to but he didn't care anymore. "Danm Kakuzu, you had to go and fucking die" he thought and stopped at the lake. The Zealot threw down his scythe and laid down in the grass looking up into the sky. There were clouds forming and soon it started to rain. Hidan laid in the rain not caring but soon it started to get cold, so Hidan got up, grabbed his scythe, and started walking.

"Danmit I can't see where the Fuck I'm going" he said trying to see through the rain and he stopped. As Hidan tried to see where he was at he looked down and he felt tears fill his eyes. Somehow he had wandered his way to Kakuzu's grave. "Danmit, DANMIT DANMIT DANMIT!!!!" he yelled and fell to his knee's. Tears fell from his violet eyes and he gripped his head.

"Why Kakuzu, why did you have to go and fucking die on me. You left me alone, don't you realize this!" he yelled at the grave as more tears fell and so did the rain. "Worst of all, I never got to tell you I loved you" Hidan said and shook. He was freezing and all of a sudden blacked out.

~next morning~

Hidan woke up in his bed and was confused. Hadn't he black out by Kakuzu's grave. "Oh my god Hidan" Konan yelled running into the room. "Jashin hell woman what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked. "Y-you gotta come and see this, i-it's totally not possible but it happened" she said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked getting up.

He followed Konan downstairs, outside, and to Kakuzu's grave. "Danmit woman why are you bringing me here?" he asked growling. 'Just listen, every Monday you know how all of us come visit his grave" she said. "Yeah so what?" he asked not caring. "Well this morning we came and well look" Konan said moving and the dirt by Kakuzu's grave was all dug up.

Hidan's eyes widened as he walked over and looked down and the casket where Kakuzu was buried in was open and no Kakuzu. "A-are you saying someone stole his body' he asked. "I don't think so because when I always wake up in the middle of the night sometimes and last night I heard someone come in and when I went and looked I saw someone carrying you into your room." she said and Hidan's eyes widened more. "Did something happen last night Hidan" she asked worried.

Hidan looked away. "No nothing fucking happened. All that happened was I went out, it started raining and I landed up here. Next thing I know I wake up in my room" he said. "Wait, you actually were here??" Konan asked. 'Yeah so, you know what screw this I'm fucking leaving" he said and did indeed leave.

Hidan walked back to the base not caring who he saw and went up to his room, slammed the door shut, and locked his door. "There is no way, I mean he died two years ago for fucking Jashin's sake." Hidan thought as he laid down and fell asleep.

He didn't know weather he was dreaming or awake but all Hidan knew was someone was rubbing his head. "Hidan, come on open your eyes" some one said. That voice, why was it so familiar. Why did everything feel different. There was a small sob as someone gripped his hand. "Come on Hidan please, open your eyes. I know you can hear me" the voice said.

Hidan's head moved and he opened his eyes some. There was a bright light and a few loud gasps. "W-what's going on?" he asked. "Holy shit, guys he's awake!" someone said and when he looked he noticed he was in a room, it was white and everyone in the Akatsuki was there. "Hidan" he heard and he looked around and saw Kakuzu holding his hand.

"K-Kakuzu?" Hidan said in shock. "They said you'd never wake up" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked confused. "Hidan you don't remember un?" Deidara said walking up. "What are you talking about, where the hell am I. Last thing I remember is laying in my room" he said. "Hidan, you had been attacked and were hurt badly." Konan said. "You had gone into a coma and they said you would never come out of it" Itachi said.

"H-how long was I in the coma?" Hidan asked. "Two years" Konan said. "Kakuzu never left your side" she added. Hidan looked at Kakuzu. "I'm so sorry Hidan" Kakuzu said. Hidan sat up and looked around. Tears filled his eyes and he hugged Kakuzu. Everyone looked at him both shocked and surprised. "I thought everything was real. You were dead and I couldn't take it anymore" Hidan said. Pein looked at them and made everyone else get out and he quietly shut the door.

"Don't you ever leave me Kakuzu" Hidan said. "I won't Hidan, I promise" he said. "I love you" Hidan said and they kissed.

A couple days later Hidan was let out of the hospital and he walked back to the base with Kakuzu. "No matter what happens, I'll always make sure you keep that promise" Hidan thought as they walked back to the base, hands in one another.


End file.
